Roh
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 9 |Allegiance = Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = }} is the Supreme Kai of Universe 9 and appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Roh is a short humanoid with a lean build and light green skin with a flat, barely visible, nose. Like most other Shinjin, he has pointed ears. He wears red Potara Earrings and his white hair is styled in a mohawk. His eyes are purple and he wears traditional Supreme Kai clothing. Personality Unlike the other Supreme Kais, Roh has a rougher nature, being far more egotistical and materialistic than his fellow Kais. He is constantly gloating about his universe as a superior power and takes any opportunity to belittle others. He is described by Kibito as despicable, since he is willing to do anything to win, even it means using enhancement drugs on his fighters. He states that Universe 9 does not tolerate weakness or failure, encouraging his brawlers to be and behave as brutally as possible. Ultimately, his self-centeredness views himself above the other Supreme Kais, finding his time wasted in meetings with them. Needless to say, his demeanor is unapproved by other gods. Noticeably, while Roh is very arrogant, it is Sidra, the Universe 9 God of Destruction, who is the more benevolent and cool-headed of the pair, while still serious when needed. This shows that Universe 9 has a sharp contrast with other universes in the relationship between their respective Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction. Despite Roh's numerous amount of negative qualities, he has been shown to have some degree of morality, as he was visibly disgusted and appalled by the monstrous actions of Frieza after learning of the latter's history through GodTube. Furthermore, when Frieza attempts to make a deal with him and Sidra to defect to Universe 9, he is stunned to hear that Frieza is willing to let his own universe get erased from existence and was unwilling to accept his offer, even though he could have been a wild card for his team. In addition, Goku Black, when revealing his original identity, explained that he wiped out all the other gods who rejected his Project Zero Mortals, implying that even Roh did not approve of his plan. At the Tournament of Power, Roh cheered on the Universe 9 team and became ecstatic at the idea of them ganging up on Goku and Vegeta (believing they are the only obstacles in the Battle Royal). Although when the two Saiyans turned the tables, that arrogance had turned into disbelief and during his last moments before being erased, Roh had a horrified look on his face, screaming to the Omni-Kings in desperate hope to be spared. In the manga, Roh's personality is not as rough as it is seen in the anime, as it is shown that he deeply cares for the planets in his universe, and only agreeing to get them destroyed if the planets are beyond saving. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga After hearing from Sidra about Universe 4's God of Destruction, Quitela's plot to assassinate Frieza to disqualify and eliminate Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power, Roh agrees it is a necessity to survive from the tournament and orders a group of assassins to affiliate Universe 7 and kill Frieza. After the assassin's failed objective, Frieza speaks to Roh and Sidra from one of the assassin's communicators, the two deities lamented on the possibility of adding someone from a different Universe, before Beerus and Whis had arrived. Roh and the others arrive to the Null Realm and watched on as the Universe 9 team fought. He continued to boast the Trio de Dangers power until they and the rest of the Universe 9 fighters were knocked out. Upon the Grand Minister announcing that Universe 9 was about to be erased, Roh screamed out to Zeno in a plea of mercy before being erased alongside Sidra and the Universe 9 team by the two Zenos. Roh was later revived with the rest of Universe 9, when Android 17 used the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes. Power As a Supreme Kai, Roh is much more powerful than the average mortal and lower Kais. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Divination' – With a crystal ball in hand, Ro can observe what is happening in his universe. *'Life Link' - Roh's and Sidra's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Ro and Sidra represent. *'Kai Kai' - In ''Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasunori Masutani *Funimation dub: Derick Snow *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ítalo Luiz **Portugal dub: Rui de Sá *Latin American Spanish dub: Jorge Ornelas *Italian dub: Luigi Rosa *Polish dub: Modest Ruciński Trivia *"Rō" (老 meaning "old" or "elder") has been used before in the series but Roh's name is written in katakana (ロウ ro – u). *Roh is the first Supreme Kai to be erased from existence in the Tournament of Power. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Roh pl:Rō ca:Roh pt-br:Roh Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased